Ren (Fairy Tail)
How Ren joined the Tourney Ren, along with Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Allied Forces, though the three of them are more like womanizers than Mages, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell). After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) takes off to find them. Soon after the Oración Seis find them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left to die by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards. The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain. As Ren and Eve near the hideout, they run into Dark Unicorn, one of the Dark Guilds which the Oración Seis allied themselves with, however unlike with the Oración Seis, the two are easily able to defeat them. When they see Nirvana activated they split up, Eve continuing to search for Wendy, while Ren sets off to Nirvana. But before he reaches his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him. Later he is seen together with Sherry Blendy on the Magic bomber Christina, using his Air Magic with Sherry's Doll Magic to manipulate the ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's Magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground. After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Allied Forces regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild. When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip, while Sherry tells him that he should go. The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds. Shortly after getting married to Sherry Blendy, Ren and her head on a mission to expose a dictator's actions. While fighting the corrupted government soldiers, he soon comes face-to-face with a fairy leading animals against the guerillas. He soon learns the identity, Fawn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds an air bubble. After the announcer calls his name Makes the air bubble explode then drops his heel as the camera zooms saying "Still Night, Ren." Special Moves Aerial Shot (Neutral) Ren uses his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy Aerial (Side) Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change. Aerial Sprinkle (Up) Ren jumps into the air raining spikes of air below him. Aerial Burst (Down) Ren sends a large burst of air at his opponent. Aerial Phase (Hyper Smash) After swinging both of his hands in a circular motion around himself, Ren brings them forward, creating a small cyclone that surrounds the target, damaging them as well as destroying surrounding obstacles. Aerial Twister (Final Smash) Ren swings his hands in motions then makes a large tornado that sends multitudes of objects flying around the arena, hitting opponents in the way. The tornado will also damage anyone too close to it. Victory Animations #Ren floats in the air with a small tornado below him saying "You're almost too cute." #Ren uses winds to bring a wine glass to him then says "You can have it if you want, but it's not like I made it for you." #Ren rides an air bubbles then flips off and says "Wanna go out sometime?" On-Screen Appearance Ren glides down using air and says "Please, come with me." Trivia *Ren's rival is an Animal Fairy named Fawn. *Ren Akatsuki shares his English voice actor with Blue Turbo. *Ren Akatsuki shares his Japanese voice actor with Kevin Riley, Arcanine, the Lord of Games and Takatora Todo. *Ren Akatsuki shares his French vocie actor with Wiper, Coby, Titanic Tim, Iron Knuckle, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), Sengoku, Jin Chonrei, Murray C., Robert Garcia, Sokka and Griamore. *Ren Akatsuki shares his German voice actor with Souichiro Nagi, Numbuh II, Agent 9, Hydreigon's middle head, Silber and Chief Thunder. *Ren Akatsuki shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Cooler, Rollin Hand, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters) and Hilmes. *Ren Akatsuki shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with King Battler Jr a.k.a. J, Jonathan Joestar, Ryuhaku Todoh and Sam. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters